


Video Games and Bacon

by Chasyn



Series: Hips are Fast as Lightning [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day 2, Domestic Prompt, M/M, Weekend alone, Zack makes breakfast, Zason Week, but oh well, i think i failed, sleepover, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Jason's parents leave for the weekend.  He invites Zack over.





	Video Games and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I don't think it followed the prompt well. XD

Jason's parents were going away for the whole weekend. Some mushy second honeymoon crap that made him tune out. Until they mentioned his sister Pearl also being absent. A girl scouts field trip thing. She'd be gone the whole weekend, too. Which meant, Jason would have the whole house to himself. For two whole days!

"No parties!" His dad, Sam, said. He wagged his finger in Jason's face. "You can have your new little weird friends over, that's fine. But no party! You leave a scratch or stain on anything in this house, I'll ground you again."

Jason nodded. "Yes, sir." His parents were leaving Friday night. Pearl was leaving Saturday morning. Jason would have to drop her off. And his dad didn't tell him any of this until Friday. An hour before they were leaving. Jason knew his dad didn't trust him. At least not completely. But honestly, if he really wanted to put a party together with less than 24 hour notice, he could do it. He wouldn't. He'd much rather just have the Rangers over. Or maybe just one Ranger.

Jason bit his lip as he pulled out his phone. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between him and Zack. He was certain Zack had been flirting with him since they met. Jason had dismissed it in the beginning as just Zack's personality. He seemed to be flirting with Trini for a while, too. But then, Zack had kissed him. Just a quick, small peck on his lips. Jason had been too stunned to react. Zack had smiled, turned, and fled.

Since then, there had been a handful of similar chaste kisses when no one was around. A few touches when they were alone. And when the others were around, there were smiles and lingering looks when the others weren't paying attention. And last weekend, when they'd all been at Billy's house, Zack had held his hand. They'd all piled on the couch together, under a huge blanket, watching some dumb movie. Zack was squished beside him, laughing. Then suddenly, he'd grabbed Jason's hand. He'd rubbed his thumb over Jason's palm, in light, tiny circles. And Jason had thought it felt nice.

So this thing, whatever this thing was between them, Jason wanted it to keep on going. He took a deep breath and held it as he typed out a text message to Zack. _Rents outta town 4 weekend. Come over 2morrow?_

"Hey Jason..."

He looked up as Pearl framed his doorway. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

Jason nodded and stood up. He shoved his phone in his pocket and followed after his little sister. He helped her pack for her overnight trip. He made sure she had everything she needed. And everything she probably wouldn't need, either. But he helped her anyways. Then she set her alarm and got ready for bed. "Night." He called, heading to his own room.

"Hey Red."

Jason's eyes widened when he opened his bedroom door. Zack was laying, sprawled out on his bed, smiling like the idiot he was. Jason quickly and quietly shut his door and turned. "What the hell, Zack?"

Zack sat up slowly and frowned. "You said come over."

"Tomorrow." Jason said. "Pearl's still here. She's leaving tomorrow."

Zack nodded slowly. He pushed off the bed and stepped towards Jason. "So... you want me to leave..." He asked softly. "Right now?"

Jason bit his lip and looked away. No, he didn't really want Zack to leave. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted. But his sister was just down the hall.

"Jason." Zack whispered his name. "What're ya thinking?"

Jason sighed and turned. He shook his head and stepped away. "I don't know." He breathed out. "Because I don't know... what this all is." He said softly, trying to keep his voice down.

Zack shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Could just... play video games tonight?"

Jason turned slowly, glancing back at him. "Just... games?"

"Then tomorrow..." Zack said softly. "Maybe after your sister leaves..." He shrugged and didn't finish his thought out loud.

Jason nodded and turned to his TV.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jason opened his eyes slowly. The curtains were drawn shut but there was still light peeking in. He squinted a bit and rolled over. And he was alone. He sat up slowly and glanced around. Zack had been there, right? He hadn't imagined it? He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped he hadn't imagined any of it.

He glanced over at his clock. His eyes widened and he jumped up. "Shit!" It was 10:20. Shit, shit, shit! Pearl was going to be late! His parents were going to kill him! How the hell did he sleep so late? Why hadn't she woke him up? He ran to his door and stumbled out into the hallway. "Pearl!" He called, opening her door. But her room was empty. "Pearl!" He called louder. But she wasn't upstairs anywhere. He flew down the stairs and paused. He could distinctly smell food. Bacon, he was certain. His stomach growled. He frowned as he stepped into the kitchen.

Zack was standing at the stove, a spatula in hand. "Hey, Red." He called, not looking up.

Jason hesitated in the doorway. It was an odd sight, seeing his friend-maybe-boyfriend in his kitchen, like he belonged there. He looked around quickly. There was an empty plate and glass on the kitchen table.

Zack turned slightly, his gaze following Jason's. "Pearl's." He said. "Made her breakfast before I took her to her thing." He turned back to the pan.

Jason's eyes widened. "You took Pearl?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. She uh..." He glanced back and looked away again quickly. "She knocked on your door and you were pretty asleep and then she came in." Zack shrugged. "Just sleeping so... don't think she saw anything. Didn't seem upset or anything. So I said I'd cook her something to distract her. Then she said you needed to drive her but you were still sleeping so I just stole your keys and took her and let you sleep." He spoke real fast, hardly pausing to take a breath. He sounded almost nervous.

Jason stepped into the kitchen. He crossed the rooms towards Zack and leaned against the counter beside him. "Pearl... saw us..." He said softly.

Zack nodded his head stiffly. "Just sleeping but... you were kinda... sleeping half on me. Was surprised you didn't wake up when I shoved you off."

Jason smiled. He must have been more tired than he thought. He actually didn't remember falling asleep. Just that they'd been playing games.

Zack dropped the spatula in the pan and gripped the edge of the stove. "I'm sorry, Jay. Really sorry."

Jason watched him, still smiling. It was probably the first time he'd actually seen his friend looking nervous. He reached out slowly and touched Zack's arm. Zack stiffened under his touch but Jason didn't remove his hand. He ran his fingers slowly up his arm and Zack shivered. "Thanks for taking care of my sister."

Zack turned to look at him slowly. "But..."

Jason shook his head quickly. "It's fine. I'll talk to her when I pick her up tomorrow. But..." He shrugged. "I don't think I could disappoint my dad anymore than I already have so... if she tells him and he figures this out... you'll just have to... sneak in more quietly."

Zack nodded quickly. "I can be quiet." He said softly. "Real quiet." And Jason liked the sound of that. And then his stomach rumbled again. Zack let out a loud laugh and pushed him away. "Go sit down."

Zack finished the late breakfast and they ate together, laughing and joking. They ate until they were too stuffed to eat anymore. Zack had thrown a piece of bacon at Jason. Jason has retaliated with a piece of bread. Then they cleaned up the kitchen, making sure it was spotless. Jason didn't want to leave any reason for his dad to be angry when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I don't know what I'm doing. I think I've spent too much time writing Jurassic World. XD I can't do anything else. OH WELL! I HAD FUN! 8D And if I keep trying, I'll get better at writing them. 8D


End file.
